vroomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fusionzzz
Mouse Name: '''Fusionzzz '''Real Name: Clement Location: Hong Kong SAR, China Age: 24 Gender: Male Birthday: October, 1st, 1987 About Clement Clement is a nerdy dude from Hong Kong who spends most of his time playing computer games and sleeping. He should be studying hard for his university degrees but the devils of laziness often left him in the abyss of internet games. He has been playing online games for years when he heard from his friends on the game about another funny online game called "Transformice". He was told that he would suffocate to death because of the lolz and chaos within, so he googled for it and started playing it with a guest account. On the same night in July 2010 the account Fusionzzz was created. History with Transformice Clement tried this game and immediately got addicted by its hilarious chaos and lulz within. Some of his friends also joined him and played together in random rooms. One night his friend "Wayneymf" (who has disappeared 2 weeks afterwards) was playing in room 12 when he decided to join him, he saw many pro players in this room whom their skills really impressed him. So he decided to stay behind and learn from the pros and try to get familiar with them. From them he quickly learned the vital skills like wall-jumping that is essential in getting good times, though he still failed often. History with VROOM He once thought that he would stay away from any tribes and be forever alone, as he occasionally had some anti-social beliefs that he would like to. However, invitations kept sending in asking him to be a part of their tribes as time went on (Most of the tribe invitations were from noob tribe leaders whose stats were even worse than his). So after sometime he joined his first tribe called "Mercedes's warriors" after chatting some time with the tribe leader called "Mercades". However, due to his troll-loving personality and tendency to staying away from the hole if he was not getting into top third, annoyed the tribe leader who hated his team members trolling, and was soon kicked out from the tribe. After sometime he started to gather more often in room 12, and he soon noticed a group of pro players including Yam, Deejaaay and Kareemaj, also two frequent guests, namely *beastly and *beastie. Their occasional trolling behaviour annoyed him and he expressed his dislike towards them. He also started to notice a group of pro players would always exhibit favouritism towards their tribe members like selectively allowing mice into hole and cannoning others away, not to mention trolling in annoying manners that disturbed him, and they belonged to a tribe called "Tiffanys". He thought that if he were in that tribe then he would be able to join the pros trolling and getting more firsts (and to rule room 12 together instead of being ruled). The first Tiffanys player that he befriended on the game was Deejaaay. Deejaaay appeared to him as a nice and easy-going pro. After playing for sometime in room 12 and getting familiar with the room, he asked Deejaaay whether he could join Tiffanys. He received an offer a couple of days later. Inside the tribe he found many other Tiffany members who would call one another Tiff. The Tiffanys were nice friends who greatly changed his initial impression towards them. Fusionzzz was/is a member of: *Mercedes's Warriors (2010) (A noob tribe that he now has almost forgotten of) *Tiffanys (2011) *Automice (2011) *VROOM (2011 - Present) Fusionzzz and Ykit "Hi lazy" said Ykit. "Hi lazy~" replied Fusionzzz It was in the same year 2010 autumn when Clement introduced this game to his good friend Ykit in the same class in university. But frequent exams were total nightmares towards them and they would escape from their books and notes and started to play transformice during their study periods at home or dormitory. This phrase was originally used as an expression when one sees the other on transformice especially during exam periods, laughing at him being lazy and not studying for exams. However after exams ended and even after graduation, they still use this greeting phrase frequently when they see each other on transformice. Category:Members of VROOM